Obedience
by Saholia
Summary: Kagome's under Sesshomaru's care--and all he asks for is obedience...Warning: Kind of dark...Explicit sex scenes....Only mature adult readers.


**Obedience**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Warning: Dark...kinda...Written for SugarOo's GM challenge at Dokuga

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome stood outside the large white door of her house. She was late..again. She looked down to see her usual white shirt stained with the rain drops she'd ran from, hoping to arrive in time. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to the darkening sky, wishing she could go back the way she'd come rather than go back inside. Looking down once more to her shirt, she quickly reached up to unbutton the first three buttons. She made sure her lacy pink bra was visible when he stood before her.

With a deep breath, Kagome knocked on the door. Knocking, she felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her, like it always did. This was her home--her parent's home--she shouldn't have to knock. But she did, because her parents were dead and this house was no longer her's.

She waited, thoughts invading her mind and chilling her more to the bone than the cold weather. He was doing it on purpose, forcing her to wait outside her once home.

"Enter," Kagome hears and rushes in the door, dreading to come in but hating to stay out in the cold.

Kagome brought her arms across her chest, covering herself as she walked the short distance to the living room, where she knew he'd be sitting by the fireplace. Water drops fell from her every strand of dark hair, her shirt plastered to her form like a second skin. Her hard puckered nipples pushed against the thin barrier of the lace as she cursed him for never allowing her to wear real bras.

Like always, he sat in his deep mahogany chair, his back to her.

"Come," his deep baritone voice sending shivers down her back.

Kagome's feet pushed her forward as if they had a mind of their own. She moved around the recliner her occupied to stand before him. Keeping her eyes to the ground, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the mud on her shoes...and the trail she'd left. She gulped when she heard the rustle of cloth, and cringed at the shadow that spread across her form. She saw his feet circle her, felt his glinting golden eyes on her, heavy live the weight of his hand. Her throat went dry at the sound of his halt behind her.

She jumped at the feel of his large hand at the nape of her neck, "You've soiled my floor." His words were spoken calmly, yet carried more cruelty and more force than if he'd screamed them.

Kagome tried to breath, but found she couldn't. Her fingers crunched the hem of her navy skirt as she imagined what he'd do to her. She held her breath, dreading what was coming.

"You will be punished."

Kagome shuddered.

"Bend" was his order.

Kagome inhaled deeply through her nose as she stiffly bent over to place her hands on the arms of the recliner he'd previously occupied. The skirt she wore was so short it rid up from behind, exposing teasing bits of her white lacy thong; as was the only thing he allowed her to wear. She feels the warmth from the fireplace caress her cheeks, and then, SMACK!

Kagome closes her eyes as she feels the first sting of his hand connecting with her cool butt cheek. SMACK! Once again she inhales sharply at the familiar sensations it produces within her. She didn't want to feel it—but she did. She felt heat rush to pull at her center. Warmth spread through her belly.

"Hn," came from behind her.

Kagome's eyes opened, hoping he'd let her go to her room where she could beat herself for enjoying his 'punishments' so much. She hated how her body reacted to him...betraying her. Her hopes of being let go so soon came crashing down as she heard the cling of metal. Kagome knew what was coming, and she dug her fingers into the leather of the recliner.

SMACK! The first sting of leather on soft flesh burned, intensified by the warmth emanating from fire. Kagome tried to hold in her strangled cry, but failed. SMACK! A deep throaty cry escaped her lips as the belt burns bare flesh. WHAP! Deep blue eyes cloud with burning hot tears, ready to spill onto the recliner. Kagome curses the day her mother married the wretched demon with a son. She cursed the moment they'd died, leaving her under Sesshomaru's care. And she cursed him, Sesshomaru, for his cruelty and for forcing her to love what he did to her. Kagome stiffened her back, waiting for the next slap, tears from the pain escaping her tight control.

Instead of the harsh slap, his hand moves over the angry welts, soothing. His clawed finger traces one specially deep welt, almost regretfully.

"It hurts?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. She knew the consequences of saying no. She was pushed further down by a hand on her spine, exposing her butt cheeks further. She waited, anticipation and fear of the unknown heightening her senses. Kagome jumped,her skin shivering, as a long warm tongue traced her wounds. It swirled and dipped, moistening her firm butt.

"You must learn to be an obedient girl, Kagome," his voice sent shock after shock of electricity through her body. Her own personal caress. The hand on her butt squeezed gently, causing her to blush. His claws trailed paths down her bare thighs, pass her inner knees, to her calves. Her heart sped, excitement sending tremors through her. An unexpected moan escaped her throat, her knees threatening to give out from under her.

"Will you be obedient?" his voice wisped over her ear, it's warmth seeping into her pores. His hand laid over one of her's, dominating. The other traced its way up, bringing the hem of her skirt up.

"Yes," Kagome breathed out, "I'll be your obedient girl."

Sesshomaru growled satisfied above her, his hand kneading the taut flesh of her ass. Another moan escaped her and she licked her lips.

"You will removed your clothes now," Sesshomaru ordered, pulling her upright.

Kagome looks up at him through her lashes, knowing now she wouldn't be able to sleep alone. The man caused something deep within her to stir and demand satisfaction—yet she hated him. Hated him with a fiery passion unlike any other.

Her lips parted as her eyes fell on his sitting form. He sat once again on his damn recliner; watching her. Kagome pushed her dirty shoes off and faced him. Very slowly, Kagome reached up and unbuttoned the remaining buttons on her shirt. She let is slide down her pale arms, down to the floor he cherished so much. Kagome turned her back on him, her hands skimming up her thighs, to the zipper of her skirt; teasing him. So achingly slow, she pushed the zipper down and let the skirt flow down her long shapely legs, to poor at the feet.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, and caught his molten honeyed eyes on her. Tracing every curve, every dip of her body with hungry eyes. The lace of her bra felt too small—too constricting on her aching nipples. Her pussy was too hot and too wet already. She walked towards him, and placed one foot in between his, taking off her socks. She saw his eyes flicker to her soaked thong, and her throat went dry.

How she hated the man—but how she loved what he did to her! Such combination...

Both socks off, Kagome took a step back and slip her hands inside her thong, cupping her wet sex. A soft moan escaped her lips as she pulled the white lace down. She traced her fingertips up her body, to her shoulders where she turned and pulled the bra straps off.

"Leave it," he ordered. And she did.

She peeked behind her and saw Sesshomaru free his dick from his tight confinements. His pale hand gripped his circumcised manhood gently and pumped up and down. Kagome's eyes closed lazily as she turned fully in a circle, loving what she did to him.

"Come here" Sesshomaru's hoarse voice reached her.

Kagome turned around and walked towards him, knowing what he wanted. His eyes burned into her's, marking her—branding her. She hated those eyes. She loved those eyes. Kagome dropped to her knees, his stiff penis an inch from her face. His glazed eyes peeked at her lazily, his hands coming to rest on the recliner's arm rests.

Kagome took his hard rod in her hand and pumped him gently, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his warm steel on her palms. She dipped her mouth to swirl her tongue over his cock, tasting the salty pre-cum. She dipped lower to lick his dick from base to tip, scraping her teeth over the head. A deep sigh escaped his lips as his legs opened wider, his arms crossing behind his head.

Kagome head pushed lower, running her tongue over his heavy balls—briefly sucking on each one. Kagome looked up to see his lips arch up into a faint smile. He was pleased. She moved his cock into her wet mouth, suckling deeply, pumping up and down with her other hand rhythmically. A deep baritone moan escapes his throat as her tongue swirled over his salty manhood—and it makes her smile. Kagome felt her own juices flow with every moan of his.

Sesshomaru reached down and cupped one breast with one hand, pinching her nipple over the lace. Kagome shudders at the friction of his hand and lace against her over sensitized tit. Kagome pressed him deeper into her throat, sheathing him completely to the hilt. She hums and is gratified by a harsh growl of ecstasy ripping from deep within him.

"Good girl, now take it all," Sesshomaru's voice rings through the quiet living room.

Kagome could barely breath as she took him all in, deeper still. Her hand massaged his balls, squeezing every now and then. His hips bucked under her, pushing himself deeper in her mouth. She moaned as his claws ripped the lacy bra off her, his hand squeezing her breast. Kagome feels his hand on her hair, guiding her head to bob up and down his cock. Kagome followed his silent order, sucking hard and fast, frantic for his release. Hot sticky semen rushed into her mouth and down her throat, escaping to coat her tits.

Sesshomaru yanks her back by the hair and pushes her to the floor. His heated growl Kagome's only warning as he pounced on top of her and pushed two fingers inside her dripping pussy. His fingers pushed in and out, coated with her hot fluids. His scorching mouth clamped over one breast, suckling and biting hard, using his tongue to sooth the pain afterwards. Kagome's thighs were pushed wide as his thumb played with her clit.

"Say it—say it bitch!" Sesshomaru's voice a mixture of a growl.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat and all she could do was moan. A shart slap to her butt cheek had her crying out in pleasure and pain.

"I will obey!" she panted.

Sesshomaru growled as he retreated his fingers and rubbed his thick dick over her slick entrance; waiting.

"A-and I'll be your obedient girl," Kagome moaned out.

Sesshomaru slapped deep and hard into her. Pumping in and out until her eyes rolled to the back, and her breaths came out as short frantic puffs. He bent to lick her puckered pink nipples and hot new liquid flushed out her pussy. Kagome moaned and squirmed beneath his taller form.

"Say it!" he howls out, slapping her thigh.

"Fuck me!" Kagome screamed, having memorized what he wanted to hear every time,"Hard and fast!"

Sesshomaru slammed into her small pussy, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. Over and over again he pounded into her tight sheath hard. Kagome's moans turn into screams as she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep balance. Her delicate muscles gripped and milk his cock with every thrust. Kagome shudders as she feels her release coming.

A deep guttural scream rips from her throat as it bursts over her small body like a brilliant light. Waves of pleasure pulse over her entire being, through her, over his cock. Seconds later, Sesshomaru growled his release, pouring into her, filling her up.

"You were an obedient girl," Sesshomaru whispers into her ear as he pulls her next to his chest.

Kagome allows sleep to claim her, her hatred for him doubling for the pleasure he forced upon her wanting, treacherous body.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: sorry, this oneshot is not beta-ed! I was in a deadline but I will have it beta-ed....eventually....lol.


End file.
